Dance with the Devil
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: UA Aqui estou eu, indefeso e deixado para morrer... Presente de Níver para Black Scorpio no Nyx! Continuação da fic Breath. Happy Níver linda!


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**oOo**

_**Nyaaaah!!!! Já é dia 19 aqui, então aqui vai...**_

_**Happy Níver Black Scorpio no Nyx!!!! **__**Esse é o meu presente pelo seus 21 anintos de vida!!!! **__**Felicidades linda!!!! Você sabe que eu te adoro non? **__**Espero que goste da fic, é a continuação de Breath, com outra música do Breaking Benjamin...**_

**oOo**

_**Dance with the Devil- Breaking Benjamin**_

_**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead. **_

_**Close your eyes, **__**so many days gone by. **__**Easy to find what's**_

_**wrong, harder to find what's right.**_

_**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**_

_**I won't stay long, in this world so long.**_

A jovem remexia na cama, os lençóis já estavam encharcados com seu suor.

Milo estava preocupado, Júlia não acordara desde que a encontrou naquele prédio abandonado, os líderes deram Máscara da Morte como morto, mas o caçador ainda achava que ele estava vivo, algo dentro dele dizia isso, ele sabia que o vampiro tinha algo a ver com o estado da garota.

Duas semanas e os médicos nada sabem sobre o que ela tem, presa nesse sono perturbador, vez ou outra ela arqueia o corpo com os olhos semi-serrados e diz coisas desconexas.

O loiro torce o pano molhado com o suor da jovem em uma bacia com água fria, limpando novamente a testa de Júlia. A garota parecia mais tranqüila, Milo joga a cabeça para trás e passa as mãos no rosto cansado com profundas olheiras, esteve todo esse tempo ao lado dela, dormindo apenas alguns minutos por dia, atento à qualquer movimento de Júlia.

Ele passa as costas da mão na testa da garota, passando os dedos suavemente por seus lábios. Lhe doía ver sua Júlia naquele estado, se pudesse trocar de lugar com ela... Milo a amava já fazia algum tempo, mas não conseguia derrubar a barreira que ela construíra em torno de seu coração. A única coisa que ele podia fazer era protegê-la e estar ao seu lado...

- Preciso comer algo… Preciso de um pouco de ar…- Diz Milo para si mesmo.- Acho que vou sair um pouco e comprar algo, acho que nada de mal acontecerá à Júlia em alguns minutos...- Diz o caçador, se levantando e estralando as costas. Pegando as chaves e a carteira ele sai do apartamento.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**_

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with**_

_**the devil t**__**onight.**_

_**Trem**__**beling, crawling across my skin**_

_**Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**_

_**I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**_

_**I won't last long, in this world so wrong.**_

- Engano seu meu caro caçador... Alguns minutos são do que preciso...- Diz o recém-chegado com um sorriso no lábios.

Júlia começa a se mexer na cama. Máscara da Morte se aproxima da cama, sentando ao lado dela, passando as mãos em seus cabelos.

- Júlia, minha Júlia... Vim te buscar...- O vampiro encosta seus lábios frios nos dela.

Júlia arqueia o corpo e abre a boca como se quisesse gritar, abrindo as orbes verdes.

- Não se preocupe querida, não lhe farei mal...- Diz o rapaz de olhos escuros, a pegando no colo.

- Afaste-se dela!- Milo apontava a arma para o vampiro, que apenas o olha de lado, com um sorriso de lado.- Sabia que estava vivo!- Milo tinha chamas em seus olhos azuis.

- É como dizem, vaso ruim não quebra...- Máscara sorri cinicamente.

- Não ouviu! Afaste-se dela!- O caçador tinha autoridade na voz.

O vampiro deposita o corpo da jovem suavemente na cama, e se afasta com as mãos erguidas.

- Parece que terei que acabar com você primeiro...- Diz o vampiro olhando nos olhos de Milo.

Quando o caçador deu por si, algo voou sobre ele, o jogando na parede, batendo a mão com a arma na parede, Máscara da Morte consegue desarmá-lo, este o segurava pelo pescoço, apertando e o erguendo.

Milo tenta se soltar, mas o vampiro era muito mais forte, os olhos deste estavam vermelhos e seus caninos em evidência.

- Largue ele!- Máscara da Morte sente o cano da arma em sua nuca.

- Fuja Júlia...- Milo sussurra.

- Acordou querida? – Diz Máscara.

Júlia estava de pé atrás dele, ainda fraca segurava a arma sem firmeza, o pijama branco estava quase transparente pelo suor.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**_

_**Don't you dar**__**e look at him in the eye, as we dance with**_

_**the devil t**__**onight.**_

_**Hold on, hold on.**_

- Não ouviu! Largue ele!- Diz a garota com a voz firme.

- Não quer que eu mate seu namoradinho? Que peninha, não posso atender o seu pedido, fique quietinha e assista de camarote...- Com um movimento da mão livre, o vampiro faz Júlia voar contra o sofá.

- Júlia!!! Maldito!- Milo tentava chutar o vampire.

- Inútil imbecil... Chegou seu fim...- Máscara ia avançar no pescoço de Milo quando ouve um disparo e sente a bala entrar em seu ombro, a dor o faz soltar Milo.

Júlia segurava a arma firme, a bala de sol havia penetrado em seu corpo, que queimava pelo ferimento.

- Podia ter me matado, mas atira no ombro... Disse que não consegue me matar...- Máscara diz com a mão no ferimento, sorria vitorioso.

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. **_

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with**_

_**the devil tonight.**_

_**Hold on, hold on**_

- Ela não, mas eu posso!- Ao ouvir isso, o vampiro se vira para o caçador e sente uma dor no peito, uma adaga afiada lhe acertara o coração em cheio.

- Não pode ser...- Máscara se afasta tentando tirar a adaga de seu peito.

- Júlia...- O caçador corre para socorrer a garota que caíra de joelhos sobre o carpete.

- Estou bem Milo...- Diz a jovem ofegante.

Milo sorri, mas logo seu corpo cai sobre o de Júlia. Máscara da Morte havia jogado a adaga no caçador, lhe atingindo nas costas.

- Se não será minha, desse caçador de merda é de que não vai ser...- Sorri Máscara antes de fechar os olhos e virar pó.

- Milooooo!!!!- Júlia se desespera.

- Eu te amo Júlia... – Diz limpando as lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto da jovem, em seguida fecha os olhos.

- Nãoooooo!!!!- Júlia abraça o corpo do caçador.

_Semanas depois..._

Júlia observava o pôr do sol sobre o mar sentada sobre um banquinho de madeira. Havia acabado, seu pesadelo, Máscara da Morte havia finalmente morrido, sem perceber deixa uma lágrima escorrer, sentia uma felicidade, um alívio, mas um estranho vazio...

- Está chorando?- Alguém lhe estende um lenço.

- É de alívio...- Diz a jovem pegando o lenço. – Obrigada Milo...- Sorri Júlia.

O caçador senta ao lado dela, seu braço estava enfaixado, por sorte a adaga havia atingido seu ombro. Ele abraça a garota e beija seus cabelos.

- Júlia...- Diz Milo, fazendo a garota olhar para ele curiosa.- Eu te amo...- Diz aproximando o rosto do dela.

- Eu também te amo Milo...- Diz Júlia o beijando.

oOoOoOo

_**the End...**_

oOoOoOo

Nyaaaaah!!!! Gostou Juh? Ficou meio forte, mas para ser continuação de Breath tinha que ir no mesmo embalo! xD

Bjnhos x3


End file.
